


Not Just Any Girl

by micha_alien



Category: Greta Van Fleet (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, groupie love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 03:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21092537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micha_alien/pseuds/micha_alien
Summary: You can no longer act like you aren't bothered by just being Sam's groupie that he hooks up with and then leaves, and your confession of feelings to him kicks loose more than you bargained for.





	Not Just Any Girl

**Author's Note:**

> sweetkiszkadreams.tumblr.com

You hadn’t counted the times you and Sam had hooked up, couldn’t fathom why he’d allowed it in the first place, but here you were again, just after a gig, secretly he’d let you into his hotel room. “You were great. That was a really good show”, you said as you stepped in and Sam hurriedly closed the door behind you. “Thank you”, he said as you took in the room, bathed in a low light, spotted the two glasses of wine by the bed and wondered how he’d acquired it when he was still only twenty as well.

You felt him grab your arm and turned around to him, let him pull you against him and capture you in a searing kiss, and you swallowed your worries and dread for the time being, wanted nothing more than to enjoy your fleeting time with him. His soft lips felt like home to you by now, familiar, and you eagerly kissed him back and smoothed your hands down the front of his shirt, half unbuttoned and loose.

Sam’s hands wandered up and down along your sides, stroking you softly, then smoothed back to your ass where he squeezed and pulled your hips against his own. “Can you feel me? I waited to see you all night, can’t wait to fuck you”, he said as he grinded his erection against your crotch through your clothes, his jeans and your skirt. You whined and pulled him down into another kiss, and you were clouded in his scent and warm in his embrace, and suddenly the tears started rolling down your cheeks and a dry sob escaped your throat.

Sam pulled back, cupped your face in his hands and looked at you, panicked and worried. “What’s wrong? Why are you sad?”, he asked, stroking your tears away with his thumbs, but they kept coming and you tried to take a deep breath, but you were only sobbing even more. Sam grabbed your hand and led you to the bed, sitting down with you and wrapping his arm around your waist. “Tell me what’s making you sad, doll”, he said quietly, patiently sitting with you when he could have just kicked you out.

“Sam, I-I…”, you began, but you needed to take a few deep breaths before you could finally lay out your feelings for him. He waited, gave you a sympathetic smile and smoothed your hair down your back, gently running his fingers through. You didn’t even want to ask how your make-up looked then, just focused on getting the words out that had been plaguing you, tormenting you at night and stealing your sleep. “Sam, I think I love you, and I can’t do this anymore, because you don’t love me back.”

Sam’s expression dropped, he looked kind of sad, a little hurt, and he furrowed his brows, but let you continue. “I’m just some obsessed fan to you, probably, and you most likely have one of me in every state, at least, I don’t even blame you. You can afford that, you’re _a Rockstar_, and you’re attractive, and girls like me are probably flocking to you every day”, you ranted, and Sam listened, his hand never ceasing to caress your hair and back, “but I’m not gonna pretend like I’m okay with that, so I’m-I’m just gonna go.” You stood up then, prepared to leave Sam’s hotel room and go home to cry yourself to sleep and never see him again.

But he held you back by your hand, pulled you back down on the bed and into his arms. “I’m so sorry”, he whispered, pressed a lingering kiss to your cheek. “I don’t have anyone else beside you coming to me like this”, he said, still whispering, still holding you tight against his chest with your face buried at his shoulder, “I swear on the lives of my idiot brothers, there’s no one else but you, and I saw you in the crowd tonight. I only really played for you. I couldn’t wait to see you. When you texted me that you were coming, I almost got you a backstage pass, but I didn’t know if you were okay with me exposing our relationship like that.”

His words made you sob even harder and you snaked your arms around his waist too. “Please believe me. I can’t prove it to you right in this moment, but I could if you came with me, if you let me tell my family about you.”, he said, then took a deep breath himself, and you pulled back to look him in the eye. “I love you too. A lot, actually. It always makes me so sad when you leave me early. When you leave me at all. I always want you to stay.” “Sam, I-“ “It’s okay if you don’t believe me and want to go right now. But we can just hang out. We can talk, we can watch a movie, whatever you want. I’m here and I’m not going anywhere until you feel better and until you say yes.”, he concluded, left it open for you to decide.

You stared into his eyes for a minute or two, just let him caress your back, and the smile he gave you was so full of genuine adoration that you leaned in to peck his lips. One quick kiss, two more, turned into a long and passionate one, and Sam slid his tongue against your lip, met it with yours, and he laid on his back and pulled you on top of him. You straddled him, leaned down to keep kissing him, but pulled back after a while, when his hands had come down on your ass again.

“Wait, Sam, say yes to what exactly?”, you asked, running your thumb along his lower lip. “Say yes to being my girlfriend.”, he replied, looking up into your eyes, watching your expression go through a range of emotions as you thought about it. “But I live down here and you live all the way up in Michigan, if you’re not on tour. How are we-“ “Don’t even worry about it. We’ll figure something out.”, he said, booping your nose with his finger, making you scrunch up your face. “Sam_, what does that mean?_ I need to be sure that you _mean it!_”, you urged, swatting his chest with your flat palm.

“You stay here with me tonight. You come with me for breakfast tomorrow, and you’ll meet Danny, and Jake and Josh. And I’ll introduce you to them as my girlfriend. And then- I don’t know yet, baby, I really don’t. I just wish you would believe me, because _I’m serious._”, he said, just as urgent as you now, desperate. “But I’m just a fan. How can you be sure that this is gonna work out?”, you questioned, just needed him to say the right words to make you confidently believe in his promises.

“_Are you_ just a fan? You just told me you loved me. That’s not just a fan thing, is it?”, Sam asked with a raised brow and a grin; he knew you’d been serious about your feelings for him. “I do love you. I didn’t immediately, I was just trying to fuck my idol. And I did, and then I did it again, and again, and you treated me like a human being, and you kept me around until the mornings, so I fell in love.”, you rambled, “I think I consciously knew it when you bought me that jacket with my name on it, correctly spelled and everything.” Sam smiled and pulled you down into a kiss as he chuckled to himself.

“You were really excited to give me that jacket.”, you mused when you pulled back, and Sam nodded with a wide grin. “I really was. I was so excited to see your reaction. And you didn’t disappoint. You’re so beautiful. You’re the most beautiful girl of them all.”, he said, then kissed you again. It felt real to you then, the way he kissed you, the way he held you, and you let yourself go with his flow, let him push your dress up, bunching it around your waist, as always finding you without any underwear and reaching between you two to brush his calloused fingertips against your heat.

You gasped into the kiss, let your head fall onto his shoulder and grinded down against his hand as he rubbed your clit in circles, pressing his lips to your hair and whispering sweet nothings into your ear. “You’re so pretty, such a good girl, so wet already…” You moaned at his words, and he pushed a finger into you, easily slipping inside your wetness and curling up, digging into your g-spot, stroking it over and over as the knuckle of his thumb brushed against your clit and you whined for him.

You threw your head back with a hoarse moan when he added another finger, carefully stretching you, fucking you with them, pumping them in and out until you let go. “That’s it, sweetheart, let go for me”, he coaxed as he felt you clench around his fingers, and he kept going, guided you through your orgasm, softly holding you by the back of your head, pulling you into a deep, wet kiss as you yelped and cried out for him.

He pulled his hand from your heat when you’d come down, wiped his fingers on his jeans, then started to fumble with his belt buckle, snapping it open beneath you, and you shifted back a bit and helped him with the fly and the button. You climbed off his lap and curved into his side, pushing his jeans and boxers down just enough to reach for the base of his cock, stroking your fist along his shaft, getting him out of the restraint of his underwear, and he quietly moaned, turning his cheek to kiss you once more.

You slid your thumb along the head of his cock, then kept stroking him slow and steady, and he huffed and groaned against your lips, opening his eyes to stare deeply into yours. You tightened your hand around him, twisted your wrist side to side as you got him closer and closer to his release. “Oh, fuck, I’m gonna cum”, he grunted, pecked your lips again and you leaned in to deepen the kiss; he moaned into your mouth, erratic as he jerked his hips into your hand, fucking your fist, then he came.

His hot release coated your hand and you moaned with him, still kissing him, felt his hips shudder, and stroked him one more time before pulling back your hand and placing it flat on his abdomen. Sam pulled back, dropped his head against the pillow and his heaving breaths were the only sound in the room when you got out of bed to the bathroom to wash your hands and wipe yourself down after a pee.

“Do you still want me to stay?”, you asked, leaning against the doorframe and looking at him all disheveled in the bed, and he sat up and pulled his shirt over his head. “C’mere”, he said, patting the space on the mattress beside him. “Take that off.” You pulled your dress over your head and he unclasped your bra for you, which you dropped off the bed alongside the dress and Sam’s shirt, and then he pulled you against his chest, an arm around your shoulders with his hand in your hair, your own hand on his abdomen.

“I still mean everything I said. A bit of cum doesn’t change my mind about you as a person.”, Sam said, and you laughed. “Okay.”, you said, sighed deeply, satisfied for now, and you hoped he would still be there when you would wake up the next day.


End file.
